Fallen Star
by Will of the Vongola
Summary: What happens after Sugata and Takuto land back on Earth after their final battle, what were these two boys really hiding. One-shot Sugata/Takuto


I'm writing this one shot clearly because of the two looks that Sugata and Takuto gave at the end of the show, it seemed to mean so much, and this is how I perceived it. I do hope that you like it.

Oh I am writing the italics as if Wako is speaking because it is pretty much needed. Based off of this will-of-the-vongola(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/11817693965

* * *

><p><em>It's hard, being deeply in love with two guys at once. It's even harder when you know that neither of them will return your feelings. As the two landed back down to where all of us were, the Glittering Crux, and even I, the South Maiden, I knew… I knew that they wouldn't ever return my feelings. The two of them, whether they knew it themselves, were deeply in love with each other. <em>

* * *

><p>Takuto stumbled out of his Cybody, Tauburn, injured and bleeding. He paid no heed to that though; there was a certain blue haired male that he wanted to check on first. Walking over to the man, he looked at him, before raising his palm and slapping him square across the cheek, the sound silenced any conversation. Sugata, for a brief moment seemed offended, a soft smile crossing his face a little while later. "Don't you ever, under any circumstances do that again. There are always two paths to choose, two choices to be made, one choice will harm, and the other will create life. You didn't think before you did any of this did you?"<p>

Sugata looked past Takuto as he spoke, his eyes landing to check if Wako was okay. "Takuto, you wouldn't understand. It's my duty to protect not only Wako, but the island itself, the world even. I had to do it."

"You almost killed Wako! Partly due to my no good father, but you were there, in the damned Cybody, you held Wako, her life was almost lost thanks to you."

The blue haired boy visibly cringed, but he held to his argument. "I know that, Wako… I'm deeply sorry, but at that time I had no control over my body, I was just a puppet on strings, obeying the only master that I had. If I had any will power at all at that time I would have sealed away Samekh before Wako ever got the chance to apprivoise."

"Again with the mindless thinking! If you had just come to me, telling me what you were going to do then we could have finished this without Tauburn getting so beaten up, myself included. There would have been no problems, the West Maidens seal would have been broken, and then the South Maidens seal. There could have been no in between there would have been no damage, I could have destroyed Samekh and then everything would be fine… But you, you had to go and try to seal him. Were you even thinking? Wait no, you weren't."

"Takuto don't even talk to me about reckless, you broke Wako's seal, you could have killed then entire human race! What then?"

"Sugata don't you even start that, I confirmed it with her, we weren't about to lose you Sugata. You're everything you us! You're the only family that I'll ever acknowledge, you, both of you saved me when I was nearly dead, both of you helped me in my time of need and I wasn't about to lose you. You mean everything and more to both me and Wako."

The crowd of Glittering Crux members snickered slightly when Takuto said that Sugata would be the only family that he would recognize. They all knew who Takuto's father was, they all knew that he stupidly chose power over love, thus he lost a love and a son. But the main attraction right now was the fight that was ensuing between the red and the blue heads. They all secretly wished for a bowl of popcorn, they weren't leaving until this was finished. Even Wako knew that something good was going to happen or perhaps even something bad…

"You're just saying that. No one actually cares for me, it's not what my role is. To be loved is not in part of my life's job description."

"Fuck that Sugata! Have you always thought this way? Have you always thought that no one loved you? What about Wako? She loves you with everything she has. She's your betrothed, your best friend, you mean a lot to her, and to me as well. I am not just saying that Sugata, nor is Wako, I can tell she truly loves you."

"What reason do you have? What legitimate reason do you have?" Takuto rolled his eyes, cocking his hip only to fall to the ground. "Takuto!" Sugata bent down, looking at the other.

"What right do you have to care about me but I'm not allowed to care about you Sugata?" Sitting up, he grabbed the blue haired males hand. "Damn, I got quite a beating. But that's not the point. Sugata, if you are going to care about me then let me care about you, let us all. Hell, I don't know if you've been thinking like this for a while now. That you have to act, even in life… It's not true, life is someplace where you take the mask off and live how you want, love who you want, and be loved by those around you. That is what life is, you have hardships but there are always the ones around you that love you and want you to be safe. Sugata you're no exception."

"You still don't seem to understand. I was born and immediately I was betrothed to the southern maiden. I had no choice in the matter, but over time I grew to love her, and I only hoped that she would grow to love me. But over the past year something has changed, my role had been tweaked. I fell out of love with her, I still love her like a sister but nothing more. There is someone else that I've fallen in love with, but I'm not allowed to say, If I call off my engagement with Wako then I would be disgracing my family, we always marry Maidens, that what the Shindo family was born to do."

* * *

><p><em>As I watched the two interact they only confirmed my belief. Sugata saying he fell out of love with me came as no surprise, I knew he did, and I didn't care all that much. If I married either of them I'm afraid I wouldn't ever get to see one of them, they would leave, in spite of the fact that the one they loved was married off. But Sugata's thinking, it needed to change, it needed to be altered into what he really wanted it to be, and at this moment… They only one who had any hope of doing that was Takuto, Galactic Pretty Boy.<em>

* * *

><p>"No, Sugata. Fate or destiny, it can be changed, there are always two roads, but one is less traveled, over grown, hard to see. If you love someone else there is no point in subjecting yourself to the pain of having to fake a relationship with Wako. She understands everything I'm quite sure. Your family would have to get over it, they can't chose who you fall in love with, it's not possible. Your heart leads you, not anything else. Sugata, the one you love, tell them, show them, before it's too late, before you lose them."<p>

"I already lost them before I knew I love them. It wasn't ever meant to be, I am here to marry Wako and that is it."

"Like hell it is. Sugata, who is it? Who do you love, why can't you tell them?"

Sugata looked at the red head, those ruby red eyes pierced through his gold ones. The one he loved was right in front of him, in his entire beat up glory, Takuto Tsunashi, the boy who can work miracles. "The one I love. Heh, I knew you were too far in love with someone else to notice. You washed up on our beach, barging into our lives. You changed everything, changed our hearts, changed out life. It's you dammit, you're the one that I fell in love with."

Takuto smiled, looking into those captivating gold eyes. "Perhaps your family won't mind if you're in love with a Galactic Pretty Boy." Takuto moved his hand from Sugata's to his collar, pulling him in he connected their lips. In those few brief moments everything that they wanted to say, said. Pulling away Takuto looked at Sugata. "Don't you ever give up before you've tried. Sugata Shindo driver of the Samekh, I love you, and I always will."

Pulling the stunned Sugata in for another kiss Takuto smiled. He finally had what he wanted, he had a best friend, and he had someone to love. Together they fought and together they would stand.

* * *

><p><em>I watched as the two kissed a second time, this one a little more passionate than the last, but in those few moments I knew that they really had found what they'd been subconsciously searching for. They found their loves ,the one that they could spend the rest of eternity with. Sure, that left me to find someone, but that didn't matter. My two boys, finally together, it made me happy. Their story was just starting, their journey just beginning. <em>


End file.
